1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a microstrip antenna for use on a weapons system to transmit telemetry data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reduced size TM cylindrical shaped microstrip antenna array having a GPS band stop filter which transmits telemetry data and which is adapted for use in a small area on a weapons system such as a missile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past microstrip antenna arrays which are used to transmit telemetry data from a weapons system to a ground station via an RF carrier signal, have required considerable space on board the weapons system to adequately separate the antenna feed network from the antenna elements which prevents the antenna feed network from becoming EM coupled to the antenna elements for the antenna array. Typically, when adequate space on the weapons system is not available, the microstrip antenna arrays have used multiple dielectric layers and feed lines have been placed on a lower layer so that the feed line width can be made very narrow which results in reduced spacing to the antenna elements.
Now, however, there is a need to significantly reduce the size of the microstrip antenna elements and its feed network so that the microstrip antenna array can be used on a small diameter weapons systems.
There is also a need for a microstrip antenna which includes a band stop filter. The band stop filter operates in the L-Band frequency range to prevent GPS carrier signals from interfering with the transmission of telemetry data from the weapons system.